


My Heaven

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel song I wrote from Cas's POV :) I got my inspiration from this post:<br/>http://cosycastiel.tumblr.com/post/74664270552/i-never-left-heaven-for-you-are-my-heaven-dean</p><p>Original Song do not Copyright without my permission</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven

** My Heaven **

****

I met my match

In an old tin shed

Filled with markings

From no book I’ve ever read

 

His eyes they sparkled

Even when being rude

I knew without a doubt

I was completely screwed

 

Oh those green eyes

That freckled smile

His devoted love

Make it all worthwhile

 

Angel of heaven

Angel of the lord

They were titles

That left me bored

 

Now they call me differently

Rebellious fool

Who turned his back

And broke the rules

 

Make no mistake

I didn’t fall from heaven

I rather jumped so I could

Be graced with his presence

 

Oh those green eyes

That freckled smile

His devoted love

Make it all worthwhile

 

My heaven is not made up

Of white clouds and harps

I met my heaven on earth

In a shower of sparks

 

My heaven holds a bottle of whiskey

To excuse his shaking hands

His minds full of nightmares

From unspeakable lands

 

I watch over him

On those sleepless nights

I try to join him

And make things alright

 

Oh those green eyes

That freckled smile

His devoted love

Make it all worthwhile

 

I lost my halo

I lost my grace

I lost my wings

And I lost my faith

 

I believe in God

But he doesn’t have my trust

Cause somehow I doubt

He still believes in us

 

If you turned back time

I would still leave

I would still fall

I would still bleed

 

I could never go back

That’s without question

Because it’s here on Earth

Where I’m in heaven

 

With a boy with green eyes

And a face full of freckles

Whose love is endless

And holds a heartbeat I echo


End file.
